Tributes
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Musa, Princess of Melody, has never had to fight for survival before. Being raised in the lap of luxury. But when her name is pulled for the 57th Annual Magix Games, the young Princess will have to forget her royal background and learn how to fight for her life. Winx/Hunger Games mashup. Cannon Couples.


Tributes

**Maiden- So this is my version of a Winx Club/ Hunger Games mashup. Each of the Winx will start out with Enchantix and the other fairy forms will come into play throughout the story. However, I need to make sure people are willing to read this before I write anymore chapters. So please review if you like it! **

**This chapter is told in Musa's POV and will continue throughout the story.**

Chapter 1- The Reaping

The sound of rain gently awoke me from sleep, it's soft rhythm almost lulling me back into the world of dreams. But I knew I had to get up. I kicked the covers off my legs and pulled myself up. My muscles ached from the pitifully lumpy mattress I was forced to sleep on. After working out a few kinks in my shoulders, I padded across my small bedroom to a slightly cracked mirror. Using a little jolt of magic, I created a boom box to give me something to listen to. Sometimes being the Fairy of Music has it's advantages. Brushing through my long indigo hair proved more of a challenge than I first thought...tossing and turning all night resulted in knots that required painful brushing out. Once my locks were contained in their usual pigtails, I used one more flicker of magic to dress myself. A pair of jeans, sneakers and a one shouldered red halter. This is as good as it gets, I guess. I'm not really a 'dress up' kinda girl and like my clothes to be comfortable rather than fashionable. I make music for ears, not eyes. The trek from my pathetically small bedroom to the quad seemed longer than usual. And I knew why too. Today was Reaping Day. A day I wished had never come. Even the sky seemed to cry for those of us about to fall...

In the realm of Magix, there exists three colonies. Alfea; the colony for Faires; Red Fountain; the colony for warriors; and Cloud Tower; the colony for witches. Every year, six students from each colony are chosen at random to compete in the Magix Games. A literal fight to the death that proves as nothing more than sport to the headmasters of each. They claim it's to celebrate and remember our fight for freedom against the Ancestrals, but I think it's more or less to scare us into submitting to them. This year is my first year at Alfea. A law was made centuries ago that each child from nobility to poverty had to attend one of these schools. It mattered not if the monarchies agreed with the terms and conditions. It was voted into law by majority rules. The only realms to oppose the Games was Sparx and Linphea. Sparx is the world of fire and one of the richest planets in the magic dimension. The reasoning behind not backing the proposal was Sparx was afraid they would lose an heir to the Dragon Flame. A very powerful source of magic that is as old as time itself. The Great Dragon created the magic dimension and everything in it. It chose Sparx as it's final resting place and entrusted the rulers of the planet to watch over it's power.

But with such power comes great responsibility. If an heir was to be chosen for the Games and died, the Dragon Fire would die along with them. And since the law for the Games specified that Princesses and Princes are not exempt from the Reaping, it's a huge wager to take.

Linphea is a planet of nature. Each person born there has a bond with everything organic and treats life as if it were a special gift. So it's not a surprise they hated the idea of the Magix Games.

I was born into the royal family on Melody. A rather musical planet that thrives on sound. Our entire beings are connected with music and sound waves. My father sent me here a few months ago, knowing full well I might not return. If that's the case, my cousin Galatea would automatically gain the throne. I despise my family for basically throwing me into a world of slaughter and bloodshed. But maybe, just maybe, I can come out on top...

Today is the day of the reaping. Meaning our headmistress pulls six names from a pool containing every student's name at Alfea. I know the chances of my name being drawn is slim, but I can't shake the empty feeling settling in my gut. Mrs. Faragonda, our headmistress, stands center stage with a fake smile.

"Welcome to the 57th annual Magix Games Reaping." She says happily. "Today, six of you will be chosen to enter the Magix Games to honor our freedom from the Ancestrals. 57 years ago, a group of powerful witches, warlocks and warriors held the entire Magic dimension in their fists. Our world was a desolate one. Sickness, poverty and anti magic laws made life miserable for all. Until a group called the Company of Light rose from the dark to extinguish the evil rulers. Of course, no battle is won without bloodshed and death. Only one of the Company of Light survived the onslaught. This is why we hold the Games. To remember and honor the sacrifice they made to give us a better life."

I try to tune out as much of this nonsense as possible. I've heard the story a thousand times growing up. Always told to me as some sort of glory tale. What happened in the past is useless to us here in the present. My dad told me it would be an 'honor' to compete. But to me, it's murder. It's wrong. And I wish I could have nothing to do with it.

"And now, comes the time to pick our tributes from Alfea!" the crowd was silent as the older woman walked carefully to a glass ball containing small strips of paper. She reached in and drew one, holding it up to her glasses covered eyes to read aloud. "Bloom; Fairy of the Dragon Fire!"

It took a few minutes, but a redheaded girl with big blue eyes was ushered onto the stage. I didn't know her personally, but Bloom seemed like a nice girl. She was also one of the first years. This is precisely why Sparx was so against the Games. If Bloom dies, then the Dragon Fire does to. Which will cause Sparx to collapse. I've heard rumors of her having an older sister. I think her name was Daphne, but she was killed in the Magix Games eighteen years ago.

"Stella Fairy of the Sun."

A tall blonde, clutching painfully tight to her scepter made the walk of shame. Coming to stand beside Bloom. Stella was supposed to be a third year, but she was held back upon being caught trying to escape for her home world of Solaria. Something that is strictly against the rules, even for the royalty.

"Flora; Fairy of Nature."

I'd met Flora on my first day here. To me, she didn't look like the kind of fairy to even kill a bug. She was always so shy and quiet spoken. Typical Linphean. I know for a fact, she'll be one of the first to die despite being a second year.

"Aisha; Fairy of Water."

An ebony beauty walked proudly to stand beside Flora. She held her head up high, even though I could see tears about to fall from her blue eyes. Aisha looked to be one of the third years.

"Tecna; Fairy of Technology."

My heart literally stopped. Tecna had been my best friend growing up. Her planet and mine had a strong alliance and since she was the Princess of her world, it was no wonder we saw a lot of each other. I wanted to shout for her, tell her not to do this, but I knew my call would fall on deaf ears. Once your name was called, there was no going back. You would die. Eventually...

And finally, the old woman drew the last slip of paper. I was almost certain I'd dodged a bullet, but of course, luck wasn't on my side.

"Musa; Fairy of Music."

!

!

!  
It seemed the second my name was called, I was thrown into chaos. Several guards escorted me and the five other girls to a ship that was to take the six of us to our arena; Obsidian. A place of no return. The place where the Company of Light and the Ancestrals fought their last battle.

Now, it was a preserved battleground where the Games are held every year. I sat next to Tecna, who was typing away on some mini laptop. Probably sending her goodbyes to her family back on Zenith. I look to the other girls, and looks of despair and sorrow were obvious.

"I guess we should at least get to know one another before we have to kill each other." Bloom forced a dry laugh, trying to lighten the air.

"What's the point?" Stella asked angrily. "We're only working together to kill the other twelve tributes. Then we're on our own."

"What makes you so sure we all can't win?"

"The rules." Tecna stated rather coldly. "The rules say that only one tribute can come out alive."

"Oh..." Bloom's face fell. I guessed she was never made familiar with the Magix Games as a child. Probably a pampered, spoiled little Princess who's parents wanted to shelter from the harsh world of reality.

"This is madness." I muttered, not really expecting someone to hear me.

"Why do we have to do this?" Flora choked on her words, tears cascading from her emerald eyes and down her olive skin. "I thought the Magix realm was at peace now?"  
"It's because of the Game Masters." Aisha spat. "Faragonda, Saladin and Griffin get a kick out of this...We're only pawns in a spectator sport."

"Then why don't we rewrite the rules to this game?" Bloom suggested.

"I admire your optimism." I told the redhead. "But you can't rebel against the realm. It spells certain death, and maybe even war against your home planet."

"Not if we take out the Game Masters."

I don't know if what this strange girl says is possible, but at the moment, I was daring to hope so.

!

!

!

So our plan was simple. Stick together and kill if necessary. Once we have an opening, we converge and take out the three Game Masters. It might take some time and an incredible amount of luck, but maybe we can do this.

Obsidian was a dark and cold place. I could feel it draining my powers the second we stepped out of the ship. Some dingy looking guards led us to the sealed arena where we would battle it out. Once we were all inside, the magic barrier flew up. I knew my simple Enchantix power wouldn't be enough to break it, but maybe the six of us could. I called upon my magic and transformed. My jeans, halter top and sneakers disappearing and I emerge from the light in my elaborate red one strap top with yellow trim. My bubble skirt was short, but modest. Matching my top and the rust colored barefoot sandals that adorned my feet. Around my neck sat a vial of fairy dust in the shape of a bird's cage and my arms were wrapped in long sparkling pink gloves. A small tiara sat atop my indigo pigtails, complementing my fluttering yellow wings. The other girls' forms looked similar to mine. At least I knew I had decent help. I clutched the small vial of fairy dust around my neck. Knowing this small container could mean the difference of life and death for not only myself, but for my teammates. Fairy dust was some of the most potent magic known. It can do anything from heal to breaking evil spells.

The doors in front of us opened, giving us a full view of our competition. Six witches and six male warriors. The witches looked ready for a fight, but the boys seemed about as thrilled as we are. I didn't know them personally, but I hated to think of the fact I might have to kill them later on. Before any of us could say anything, we heard Faragonda's voice.

"The rules of the game are simple. Do anything to survive. You have unlimited access to your full powers and there is no time limit. But if too much time passes between confrontations, we will make adjustments. Remember, only one of you can come out alive. So may the odds be ever in your favor."

A loud horn blew, signaling the start of the war. I didn't wait for the girls I flew off as far as I could. My drive to live outweighing the willingness to make our plan come to fruition. I came to rest at the far end of the arena. I could hear the sounds of battle and hoped the girls were okay...and perhaps even the guys.

I didn't know how long I'd been hiding before the sounds of onslaught stopped. I couldn't sense anything relatively close to me, so I decided to cautiously look for the other fairies. I didn't get far before a loud horn I couldn't see blew and the pictures of the first five victims displayed in the sky. Two witches and three of the boys. The names below the witch's pictures read Lucy; Witch of Insects and Chimera; Witch of the Moon. The three boys turned out to be Helia of Lynphea, Timmy of Zenith and Brandon of Eraklyon. I stared up at the five who were now out of misery. Their faces forever ingrained in my mind.

At least I knew for sure the five other fairies were still alive. I made sure to keep my feet off the ground as my wings carried me through the maze of dead trees. So long as I was silent, maybe I had a chance.

"Well, look what we have here."

I looked above me to see three of the four remaining witches floating above me. One had long white hair contained in a pony tail, ice blue eyes and was dressed in a navy blue jump suit. The witch to her left had hair just as long, but chocolate brown that matched her eyes. Her outfit was a simple purple strapless pants suit and ankle boots. The last witch had frizzy eggplant colored hair and sharp green eyes. She wore a maroon dress with knee high boots.

"Pitiful." the white haired one mocked. "Running off from your comrades to hide until the fight is over."

"I'm not hiding!" I spat, readying myself for a fight.

"Then fight us." the brunette sneered.

"Sonic crash!" I shouted, my magic pouring from my fingertips to create intense sound waves. It knocked them back a few feet, but had no effect.

"Is that all?" The brunette asked, seemingly bored. "Then this should be the easiest kill yet." Somehow I knew those three had everything to do with the deaths of those two witches and three warriors. Anger bubbled up inside of me as I unleashed an ungodly amount of sound waves. My own ears were ringing at the high frequency. But it seemed these three were stronger than my magic could defeat. The youngest witch cackled evily and sent a twister in my direction. The wind tried to pull me in it's vortex, but I kept myself grounded by latching onto a nearby branch. I had to think fast. My only power came from sound, which seemed to have no effect on those three. I was only the fairy of music!

Wait! Music! That was my escape hole! Mustering up my voice, I began to sing.

_I've had enough of rainy days_

_Just say you're sorry, it's too late_

_My life has just begun, I'll be okay_

_That's why I'm walking out the door_

_Who can love a heart of stone?_

_It's me, myself and I, i'll be just fine_

_This is my chance to shine, _

_So say goodbye!_

My power grew. I could feel it in my veins as I sang. My hands tingled as concentrated magic accumulated into spheres. I didn't care who it hit as I unleashed it. The brunette and white haired witches scrambled to dodge the attack, but the frizzy haired one wasn't so lucky. It hit her dead on, and she screamed from the pain. She fell to the ground, unmoving. The other two looked on in horror, before the reality of what just happened set in, and they flew away. I looked at the girl's body, expecting her to get up and continue to fight, but nothing happened. A few more seconds went by and the horn I'd heard before sounded again and the girl's body evaporated. I looked to the sky to see the girl's picture and her name. Stormy; Witch of Storms. I'd killed her.


End file.
